


隐秘的歌谣

by Veronica_Kim



Series: 詹美 D/s 系列 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, dom!Brienne, sub!Jaime
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 18:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 布蕾妮不知道自己为什么会这么做。她不太懂自己这样的念头都是哪儿来的，只能当它是忽然出现的灵光一闪。这再正常不过，人的念头往往是从很多的小事累积而来，只是显得像是一时心血来潮罢了。这个时候她并没想到那次把詹姆压在墙上，令他回忆差点被自己淹死的经历；她没有想到在那之后有一系列显得更小的小事，一些会让詹姆突然尴尬的小事，使她困惑地望着他；她没有想到每次她在床上禁锢他的手臂时，会让他快乐得异乎寻常。她只是真的很想要让詹姆陷入彻底的脆弱和无助之中。





	隐秘的歌谣

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是汤不热的[这一篇 ](https://agirlnamedkeith.tumblr.com/post/185914805160/if-you-had-told-me-look-your-ship-begins-with-a)。纯肉文，言情风，雷请点X。

后来想起，布蕾妮发现一切都源于一件略显尴尬的小事。是那种小到原本都快要忘记了，而当你忽然想起来，才意识到它对你的生活有着多么重大意义的事。

那天就如往常那般，詹姆在叨叨一些恼人的话，具体说了什么她根本不记得了。他早已不会再用当初刚认识时那种恶劣的语言，他对她总是很爱护，很尊敬，绝不会羞辱她，但他仍然喜欢和她斗嘴，有事没事挑动一下她的神经，和她调笑。他那么会讲话，不管是赞美自己，还是戏弄自己，他总有办法让别人无法忽视他。布蕾妮做出一副受不了的样子要他停下，他只是狡狯地眨了眨眼，继续絮叨。

于是布蕾妮一时兴起，扳过他的手臂，将他推向墙边，从他背后牢牢地压住他。她没太用力，只是和他闹一闹，当然不想伤到他。

她垂下头在他耳边轻声说：「快投降。你上次这样招惹我的时候，我可是差点把你按在水里淹死了。」她的头发拂过詹姆的耳际。

詹姆没有回答，他的脸轻轻地蹭在墙上。布蕾妮能听到他的呼吸声。

「说你投降。」布蕾妮固执地坚持道。詹姆在她的压制下丝毫不动，似乎没有要反抗的意思。但是他的肩膀颤了颤，布蕾妮感觉到他的肌肉紧绷了起来。

「快点！」布蕾妮忍不住露出一丝微笑。她也不知道自己什么时候变得这么爱笑了。 _是从他向自己告白的那时起？是从他跪下来求婚的那时起？是从他用恶狠狠的目光瞪着婚礼上脱去自己衣服的男宾客那时起？是从他们第一次做爱那时起？_ 「你还想再被我淹死一次吗？」

这样说着，她将手臂压到詹姆的脖颈上，稍微施力，只是做做样子，她想听他玩笑着反抗，说点俏皮话出来，或者是装模作样向自己告饶，然后她可以放开他，把他按在墙上吻他。

但是詹姆还是没有任何反应，布蕾妮有点奇怪，松开了他，他清了清嗓子，转过身来，她惊讶地发现他的脸一直红到了耳根。

「你的威胁简直堪比学城的渡鸦。」詹姆伸手揉了揉脖子，轻笑着抱怨道，似乎恢复了常态，但脸上还是一片潮红，「学了几句人话就瞎念叨，谁也不会当它们在说话。」

布蕾妮不服气地上前一步：「投降。」她说得很简短——她知道自己的力量不在于口头的威胁——而她手上的力度很大，箍住詹姆的双臂将他向后推去，撞在墙上。

然后她低下头吻他，身体逐渐靠近，搂住他的腰将他拉近自己，这时她才发现——他硬了。

她忍不住笑了起来，詹姆终于恶狠狠地挣脱了她：「现在你开心了哈？妞儿，当心点，今晚我可会让你笑不出来的。」

詹姆的威胁是兰尼斯特式的威胁——尽管他现在抛弃了过去的姓氏——有效的那一种，会践行的那一种，至少也是让人相信他会践行的那种。布蕾妮不得不承认，在威胁这方面，她差她的丈夫太远了，所幸她并不羡慕这种天赋。

那天晚上他确实显得非常热情，比平时更热情，当然，这仍然是一件很小的事，小得不值得记住。以至于一开始，布蕾妮根本没把这件事和后来的事联系在一起。

但是回溯这一刻，布蕾妮才明白，詹姆硬了不是因为她吻他——当然也是因为她吻他——而是因为她把他牢牢地压制住，提醒他那一次自己差点淹死他的经历。

詹姆现在可以用一只左手做的事情已经很多了。他可以用它写字，可以用它使剑，可以用它快速地脱掉衣服，可以用它爱抚布蕾妮身上的每一寸肌肤，让她反复高潮。有些时候他会觉得没有右手也没啥大不了的，凡是他做不到的，布蕾妮会帮他的。

詹姆讨厌其他所有人对他的残疾流露出的同情，或是殷切的帮助，或是对他的行动能力表示赞许，但他喜欢布蕾妮的一切。她有时候会帮他做一些他能做到的事，照顾他，如果是别人，詹姆会觉得这是一种羞辱，但如果是布蕾妮，她做什么他都不会反对。

但詹姆更喜欢的是，被她要求做一些事情。每一次，都令他感到自己好像有资格被她爱着，自己有机会向她表露自己对她的喜爱，这种感觉让他欣喜若狂。没有哪一刻会比这样的时刻令他更觉得自己有价值。

所以在某一天晚上，在他们的卧房里，布蕾妮突然走近他，在他脸颊上落下一个浅吻，对他说「不要动」的时候，他当然乖乖听话了。哪怕他完全不知道她接下来想做什么，但只要她开口要求，他一定会照办。

接下来她慢慢脱掉了他的衣服，把他引到床边，让他坐下，詹姆有点兴奋地等待着。布蕾妮皱了皱眉头，想了一下，说：「向后，靠到垫子上。」用一只手向后挪不太容易，所以布蕾妮从腋下抱住他的身体把他后移。感觉到她将自己提起来的力量包围了身体，詹姆愈加兴奋了。

他的背被放到叠起来的垫子上，保持着坐姿，布蕾妮的双手托到他的膝盖下，折起他的双腿，并大大地分开。被完全暴露在她面前的老二已经稍稍立了起来，她的手想必能察觉到詹姆大腿的颤抖。

「你想干什么？」詹姆忍不住有点开心地问道。布蕾妮有时候会很主动，也会有把他压在身下骑他，把他的手按在头顶上方的时候，她这样做会引发詹姆极大的热情，但今天的她似乎有点不一样。

布蕾妮一点点解开自己的短上衣，脱下来放到詹姆的脚边，带着她一丝体温的毛料掠过詹姆赤裸的腿。 _她是那么温暖，那么温柔。_ 詹姆想。

之后她顿了顿，脸红了一下，好像很难把下面的话说出口，但她还是说了：

「我想要看你抚弄自己。」

老实说，布蕾妮不知道自己为什么会这么做。她不太懂自己这样的念头都是哪儿来的，只能当它是忽然出现的灵光一闪。这再正常不过，人的念头往往是从很多的小事累积而来，只是显得像是一时心血来潮罢了。

这个时候她并没想到那次把詹姆压在墙上，令他回忆差点被自己淹死的经历；她没有想到在那之后有一系列显得更小的小事，一些会让詹姆突然尴尬的小事，使她困惑地望着他；她没有想到每次她在床上禁锢他的手臂时，会让他快乐得异乎寻常。

她只是真的很想要让詹姆陷入彻底的脆弱和无助之中，像在赫伦堡时那样，赤身裸体，发着高烧，情绪濒临崩溃，向自己倾吐秘密，倒下，再被自己抱起来。像是他在向她求婚时那样，嘴唇颤抖，眼中闪着泪光，小心翼翼地跪在自己面前，好像自己一句话就能将他打入七层地狱，又能将他升到七神身边。从来没有人像詹姆这样心甘情愿地对她展现那样的脆弱，并把一切都交付到她手中，好像她是这世界唯一值得的主宰者。布蕾妮无法说明这给她带来了多大的幸福，她可以有多么爱和感激詹姆。她想要让他再次陷入这种境地——不是为自己的乐趣，而是因为这样她就可以再一次地告诉他，她绝对不会伤害他，她会用所有他所信任的公义来评判他，评判他值得一切最好的。在他脆弱和无助的时候，她唯一会做的事就是保护他，她唯一知道的事情就是让他觉得安全。

但是布蕾妮直到这一刻，才发觉她可能确实想要为了自己的乐趣这么做。

她用手掌轻轻摩挲着詹姆的膝盖，颤抖传递到她的掌心，叹息和呜咽向她阵阵袭来，他的体热似乎能够升高到可察觉的温度，他额头上金色的卷发被汗水打湿，私处的毛发也被透明的液体点缀。他小腹的肌肉在一阵一阵收缩，扭曲，她把手放上去的时候，能感觉到肌肤下面，身体深处的一种颤动。

詹姆的眼中闪着狂热的光芒，注视着布蕾妮褪去她的长裤，又慢慢脱掉了里面贴身的短裤，终于完全赤裸。她高大的身体凑近了他的下身，用跪着的大腿伸过去贴紧了詹姆的臀侧，她的下体闪着一片湿润的水光，体毛几乎可以碰到他的阴囊。

詹姆手的速度越来越快，布蕾妮咬了一下嘴唇，说：「停下。」

詹姆难以置信地望着她，完全没能反应过来，还在继续揉弄着自己，困惑地问：「什么？」

但布蕾妮的手已经给予了他答案——她牢牢地抓住了他动个不停的左手，从他的老二上面挪开，按在了床上。

詹姆瞪大了眼，好像在一瞬间陷入了一种癫狂之中，身体前后摆动着，臀部也无助地抽搐，他大口大口地吸气，发出一种小动物般的悲鸣声。过了一阵子，他的身体才恢复了一点点平静。

他有点尴尬地向布蕾妮笑了笑，但是没有挣扎，没有反抗，只是深深地呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来，虽然还是忍不住发抖。

布蕾妮感到自己的脸从未像现在这样热过，明明是自己这样控制着他，可是自己倒是有些不好意思。看他这样顺从，让她有些不知所措。

「你这是中了什么魔了？」詹姆轻笑着低下头去，又抬起来看看布蕾妮的眼睛。

布蕾妮躲开了他的眼睛，心里有些惶恐，她已经湿得快要化了，她的身体深处发出渴望的疼痛，但她这个时候倒开始犹豫了。 _我真的还要继续吗？他不喜欢怎么办？如果他只是出于好意忍受我怎么办？怎么会有人喜欢被我这种力气大得好像怪物似的女人这么对待呢？_

当她移回自己的视线，发现詹姆还是温顺地盯着自己，她索性开口问：「你喜欢这样吗？」

「喜欢。」詹姆回答的速度之快，足以显示他毫无一丝犹豫。

布蕾妮害羞地笑了笑，忽然一下子就放心了。 _他不会骗我，我得相信他。_ 布蕾妮在心中悄声告诉自己。她放开他的左手，用双手捧住他的脸，给了他一个吻。

詹姆抓住她的手，亲吻她的手指。他听到布蕾妮温柔的轻语：「如果你觉得难受，告诉我，我会马上停下来的。」

 _难受？_ 詹姆感到体内一阵悸动， _她到底还想把我怎么样啊……_

实际上，她并没把他怎么样。

她只是把膝盖稍稍回收一点，把上身向上抬起来，抓过詹姆的手，按到自己潮热的丛林中，指腹碰触到她的阴蒂时，他听到她发出深深的叹息。

詹姆小心地揉着她下体的裂缝，偶尔将一只手指伸进去，让她身体的重量向自己塌陷下来，好像自己的手也变成了她体内的水，托着她每一次的律动，再用拇指抚慰外面最敏感的凸起。她腿部的肌肉是那样结实，绷紧了颤颤发抖。很快，詹姆的手指湿得快要皱起来了，他不明白如此的柔软为什么会和她的强硬、固执、健壮、矫捷结合得如此天衣无缝，好像她是七神最完美的造物。 _可是她不知道，_ 他狂乱地想， _她不知道她有多完美。我可以无数次地告诉她，但是她还是不知道。我只有一次又一次地告诉她，用我所有的一切告诉她，用我的手告诉她，用我的嘴告诉她，用我的命根子告诉她，用我身体的每个部分告诉她，甚至是用不属于我身体的那只幻影的手告诉她。_

从她体内流下来的水滴落在自己勃起得发疼的地方，让他的手动得更加疯狂。当她的身体前倾，向自己压过来的时候，他迎上去含住她的乳头，细致地舔弄和吸吮。她深深地吸了一口气，手指伸进詹姆的头发里，胡乱地抓住。

她高潮的时候掐住了他的肩膀，把他的脸埋进自己脖间，在他耳畔上方发出那样快乐的呻吟，詹姆闭上了眼睛，好像整只手，不，整条胳膊都陷进了她的颤抖之中，他被一种巨大的幸福感淹没了。 _我愿意被你淹死。_ 他模糊地想。

他停了一会儿，等待她的身体变得平静，想把她的臀部往下拉向自己的时候却被她抓住了手腕。「上我。求求你。」詹姆喉咙深处的声音显得沙哑，「上我。」

「不行。」她的声音非常坚定。詹姆发出不满的哀叹， _现在我终于明白「难受」的意思了，_ 他咬牙想道。

自己的求欢被反复拒绝这件事，詹姆并不陌生。但和布蕾妮一起时的情况完全不同。他是那么习惯于被瑟曦拒绝，让他逐渐变得麻木，甚至不再把她的拒绝当一回事。在他们分开很久之后，詹姆才明白这种麻木有多么可怕。

他永远也不会对布蕾妮的声音麻木，他诚惶诚恐地倾听她每一个要求，他只想为她做到每一件她喜欢的事，避免一切她反感的事。只是之前，她从未像今天这样戏弄过自己。所以詹姆实际上从未体验过现在这种感觉，他的胸膛快要着火了，他想要她想得发疯，深入骨髓的渴望让他变得极为脆弱。 _我想哭着求她。_ 他用一种自己都觉得害怕的声音在内心深处这样说道。

_可是我喜欢这样。我真的喜欢。我喜欢。我喜欢。_

当布蕾妮的手覆盖上他快要爆炸的地方，他闭上了眼睛，反反复复地这样在心中默念着。

「詹姆，睁开眼睛。」

 _她的声音，她的手，她好温柔。_ 詹姆睁开了眼睛，目光对上那一双迷人的蓝宝石，像塔斯岛的海水。 _我愿意被你淹死。_

「吻我，布蕾妮，求你。」詹姆哀求着。手被死死地按住，他的腰部不停地起伏，难耐地在她手里动着，寻求着更深入的抚慰。

布蕾妮叹了一口气：「你想要我吻你，那就别动。」

詹姆尽力让自己冷静，停下腰部的动作，但他实在难以忍耐。他再一次挺动时，布蕾妮的手拿开了。他悲惨地开始挣扎，但是她的双手把他牢牢地按在那里，用手臂钳制住他的上半身，另一只手则把他的两只手臂扭起来按在腹部向下压，她的膝盖分开压住他的双腿，她的力气太大了，他根本动不了，下身无法得到任何抚慰，被压得无路可逃。他口中开始发出一连串破碎的恳求，吻我，摸我，抱我，上我。他已经不知道自己到底在求什么了。他什么都想要。

「詹姆，别动，相信我。」她的动作是那样不留情，但她的声音给詹姆带来了极大的安慰。他停止了挣扎，布蕾妮的钳制并没放松，她施加的力量让詹姆的心奇怪地得到了一种充盈感，他从来没有这么满足过。他喜欢和她做爱，当然，但他没试过像现在这样，明明被她控制着，明明被她夺走了高潮的权利，但他感到自己连灵魂最深处都是满足的。

「我爱你……」他狼狈地呢喃道。

布蕾妮正在考虑自己的下一步策略。 _太荒谬了，_ 她想， _我怎么好像身在战场似的，还想什么策略。詹姆又不是我的敌人，他是我最想要安慰的爱人。_

但爱情并不都是歌谣。歌谣里不会唱到今天这种场面，一个男人被一个怪力女巨人压住，一边求她上自己，一边说爱她。不会有歌手歌颂这样的爱情。这更像是某处酒馆里流传的奇闻怪谈，或是野人才会讲的荒诞段子。

但对布蕾妮来说，这一切都是歌谣。原来美有种种形式，连不堪都是其中一种。

诗人总是在最不经意间遇见最美的灵感，能不能得到众人的欢呼是另外一回事。

布蕾妮的内心有一种焦灼的渴望，想把他逼得更惨一点，她的脑海中也确实浮现出了很多可以让他更绝望的方式，想一想都令她脸红。她从不知道自己会有这样的想法，应该说，她不知道人原来还可以有这样的想法。

可是她懂什么呢？在认识詹姆之前，她哪里知道世上会有他这样的人？

是因为他，她才可以去发现一个更古怪，离奇，灰色，难以决断，但未必更残酷的世界。正是那些不可思议之处，正是那些不被传唱的歌谣，让她觉得连残酷都得到了安慰。

她想让詹姆得到安慰，她想要给他巨大的安慰，最配得上他的安慰。

这时她听到他仿佛啜泣般的低语，一瞬间撕碎了她的心：「救救我……布蕾妮……」

布蕾妮放开了他，小声地念着：「没事了，詹姆，没事了。」她握住詹姆的勃起，小心地坐了上去，她用手臂有力地抱紧他，吻他的嘴唇，抚摸他的脸。 _我太过分了……_ 布蕾妮难过地想。「对不起，詹姆，我不会伤害你的……」

「你不会……」詹姆艰难地组织起自己破碎的语言，「你救了我。」

布蕾妮觉得很想哭，但是又想要笑。她的手将詹姆的臀部紧紧地按向自己，另一只手则把他的头发拉下去，让他仰起脸来，他射出来的时候她就这样端详着他的脸，命令他睁着眼睛看自己，然后她温柔地吻他，让他发抖的身体在怀里渐渐平息。

曾经有那么一次，塔斯的布蕾妮差点把詹姆·兰尼斯特给淹死。但是她不知道的是，即便在那个时候，詹姆就相信，她不会淹死他。连布蕾妮自己都认为她真的可能在被愤怒冲昏头脑时淹死他，可詹姆不这么想。

他也有问过自己，如果当时他没提醒她她的誓言，她有没有可能就这样把自己给淹死了。他的理智在说有可能，但他的信念在说，不可能。

即便是那一刻，他被她按在水下，无法呼吸，无助地挣扎，水弥漫进他的喉咙，鼻孔，呛得他发疯，死亡离他那样近——他也是那样相信着，布蕾妮不会伤害他，因为她发了誓。

在她手中，他永远是安全的。他从来没怀疑过这一点。

这一夜的疯狂还远远没有结束。她骑到他脸上，抓着他的头发把他的脸压向自己的阴部，他舔弄着她，让她高潮了一次又一次，有一次快感太过强烈，她的手有些失控，把他压得太紧了，他完全无法呼吸，就这样在窒息的边缘仍在用自己的舌头忠诚地服侍着她，甚至不去挣扎，直到她放开了他，他才发出一阵干呕，大口地呼吸，同时根本没有被碰过的老二颤抖着射了出来，她很紧张地查看他，他为自己这样奇怪的反应而羞愧。但很快他的羞愧就消失了，因为她在安慰着他，她发誓说她会更小心，会让他更满足。

终于他们累得浑身瘫软，詹姆觉得自己快要昏过去了，但他没有，过了很久之后，两个人都还睁着眼。他们身体当中的魔咒被唤醒了，让他们有点害怕，但更多的是好奇。当人被这种好奇所占据，再累也没法入睡，他们得好好聊一聊。

「你到底是……」詹姆稍微回忆一下刚刚发生的一切，身体就有点发抖，「怎么突然就……咳。」

「我真的不知道。」布蕾妮苦笑道。「不过，詹姆，你受不了的时候真的得让我知道，我觉得我们该……想个方法……我想要你感到安全。」

「我真的已经感到很安全了，」詹姆真心实意地说，「我知道你不会伤害我，你要我做什么我都愿意。」

「詹姆……不是的，这不是单纯信任我就可以的。」

「信任还不够吗？说真的，哪怕你说你觉得我应该去死，我也可以现在就从塔楼上面跳下去的。」

布蕾妮的脸上蒙上了一层阴云，她唰一下支起了身子，贴近詹姆，因为愤怒而满脸通红：「不准你再这么说！」

詹姆难得地闭上了嘴，许久不吱声。在他记忆当中，他很久很久没惹布蕾妮气成这个样子了，他害怕了。

但布蕾妮以为只有自己在害怕，她坐直了身体，靠在床头，抱紧了自己的双膝，痛苦地问道：「你为什么要这样。」

「别生气，我其实是想举例，因为我相信你永远也不会要我去死……」

「詹姆……」布蕾妮把下巴搁在膝盖上，听到自己悲伤的声音在卧房的空气中回荡，「我到底该怎么办？」

詹姆咬了咬牙， _这个固执的妞儿，_ 他默默地把脸贴向枕头，趴在床上，他不敢看她。 _放着我无心的蠢话不管不就好了，干嘛要深究呢？_

 _我听过许多歌谣，但我不会写歌。_ 布蕾妮心碎地想。 _如果我会写歌，我会把詹姆的故事写进去，我会要维斯特洛传唱他的事迹。可我连好听的话都不会说，我又该怎么写歌呢？_

沉默是那样难堪，让房中残留的疯狂的爱的气息也凝结了，变得干冷。

詹姆有无数次想要开口，但都退缩了，他真的不知道该说什么，他已经解释过了。

所以还是布蕾妮先打破了沉默：「我真的想……詹姆，你是个很有荣誉感的骑士，不然我不会嫁给你的。我也信任你。」

 _我不是。_ 詹姆无声地说。

「你说你信任我……那我刚刚说的，你也相信吗？」她的声音那么轻柔，像是一阵风。

詹姆的脸埋在枕头里，发出一阵长长的叹息。

布蕾妮把手伸过去，握住他的，摩挲着他的指节：「你说我要你做什么你都愿意，是吗？」

「嗯。」枕头里传来闷响。

她把他握得更紧了，低声命令他：「重复我的话：『我是个值得被写进歌谣里的骑士。』」

他的手在发抖，他的肩膀在发抖，布蕾妮轻轻地捋过他脖子上的头发，用手揉着他的肩。好安静，偶尔能听见外面的风声。

过了很久，詹姆闷闷的声音终于响起：「不行……我真的做不到。饶了我吧。」

布蕾妮的心好像被一只手箍紧了那样，沉了下去。

可是詹姆忽然把脸转了过来，直视她的眼睛：「你说我受不了的时候，应该告诉你。所以我告诉你了。」

布蕾妮点点头。这是真的，她并不想为此责备他。她不能为他的诚实责怪他。

「以后我都会告诉你，我会让你确信，我是安全的。」詹姆把她的手拉到唇边，吻了一下。

布蕾妮眨了眨眼，她轻轻地放低身体，贴到他脸边，吻他。他赤裸的身体在她的亲吻之下再次颤抖了起来，她紧紧握住他的手。

 _他总能让我明白一些事情，_ 她想， _每一天都比昨天更了解他，也更了解很多我原本不了解的事。_

歌谣不是完美的，但歌谣是美的。

你可以每天唱同样的歌，也可以一点点让它成为更美的歌。


End file.
